


Date Night

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Date Night

Alex opened the door. As you walk into the quaint little restaurant, you noticed the atmosphere was different. It was darker. The lights were dim and candles lit everywhere. The sweet smell of Rhododendrons filled the air. You inhaled deeply. There were vases scattered throughout the place. Each vase had an exquisite bouquet of pink and purple. On each table was a single rose with baby breath accents. The tables were covered in a burgundy satin looking cloth. You’ve never seen this place look so beautiful. You take in the aroma of the Rhododendrons once more.

You hear Joe calling. ”Y/N! Alex! I haven’t seen you in a while. Welcome! Make yourself at home!” His face lit up like a sunny day.

”Thanks, Joe. It’s good to see you again too.” You greeted the gray-haired man. ”I see you redecorated the place! It’s beautiful.” He softly smiled and returned to cleaning the bar. Wait, when did he put that in?

”Hey, Joe!” Alex waved. ”A bottle of your best red wine, please.”

”Sure thing Alex.” Joe winked.

”What are you up to, Alex?” You implored. ”When did this place start serving wine? When did all these changes happen?”

”Not a thing, min elskede.” He gave you those innocent puppy eyes. ”Not a thing at all. I’m not even sure when this happened. It’s aesthetically pleasing though.”

”Uh huh. Sure.” You eyed him. Alex took your hand in his, leading you to your regular table. He pulled out your chair, waiting for you to sit. Even the chairs had gone from uncomfortable aluminum pieces of pain to a soft, cushy chair.

”What if I don’t want to sit there Mr. Andersen?” You wet your lips. ”Hmm?”

”I think we should before we head to our other ’spot.’” A sweet smile grew across his face.

Hmm… He is up to something. I know it. But what? You take your seat. Alex pulls his chair close to yours. You could smell his musk. He knew it was driving you nuts. You cross your legs to alleviate the growing throb in your sex.

Joe makes his way over. ”Here you go lovebirds. Do you know what you want, or do you want a menu?”

”Please bring us the special, Joe.” Alex requested.

”Sure thing, boss.” Joe smirked, walking away to put in the orders.

You squinted at Alex suspiciously. ”What are you up to?” You asked again.

”Nothing Lille Mus.” He chuckled. He took a wine glass and poured your drinks.

”Mhm. Okay.” You leaned over to peck him on the cheek. Just then, Alex placed his hand on your chin, pulling you in for a kiss. His mouth was delicious. You could taste the remnants of your juices from earlier. His tongue probed at your lips, wanting permission to enter. Permissions granted. You parted your lips. He slid his hand along your jawline to the nape of your neck. He tangled his fingers in your locks. The kiss deepened. Your tongues lazily tangled with each other. Slowly his free hand ventured to your knee. His thumb lightly rubbed against your sensitive thigh. You hummed into the kiss. He slowly moved his fingers up your thighs. You heard someone clear their throat. You whimpered as the kiss was broken.

”Ahem. Hey guys. Your food is here. Don’t let me stop you, but I don’t want your meal to get cold.” Joe smirked. ”Enjoy.”

”Thanks, Joe.” He said. He licked his lips, getting all the taste of you he could.

Dinner was fantastic. Just like always. You talked about how your days went. About your families and how everyone was. About anything and everything. You talked for hours. Alex leaned into you.

”Do you remember our first date?” He whispered. His warm breath tickled your ear. He lightly bit your earlobe.

”Of course. Why do you think I was pleasuring myself in the shower this afternoon?” You glanced at him. He genuinely looked shocked.

”Really?” His face flushed. ”I have been thinking about that all day too. I’ve been thinking about how our first day was. I was so nervous. I didn’t want to push you, but I had to see you again. I just knew you were who I wanted to be with.”

”Alex! Are you blushing?” Your face wasn’t exactly your normal complexion either.

His face grew a deeper shade of red. ”Maybe.”

”Aww. You are just so adorable.” You gazed lovingly into his ocean blue eyes. Black always brought out the darker blue in his eyes. Tonight, however, you could tell he was happy. You could feel the love just by the way he looked at you.

”Hver dag elsker jeg dig mere og mere.” His voice quivered. **((Each day I love you more and more.))**

You were a puddle. Literally. Figuratively. Completely. A puddle on the floor. He always knew how to make you melt. Butterflies were growing in your abdomen.

You leaned over and whispered into his ear. ”Jeg er klar til dig nu. Min kus er smerter for dig.” Your tongue slithered slowly around the shell of his ear. ”I’m going to use the restroom.” You slid your hand up his thigh, slightly brushing his already hard cock. A deep growl vibrated in his chest. **((I am ready for you now. My cunt is aching for you.))**

”You know what it does to me when you speak to me in Danish.” He moaned.

You scooted your chair out to stand up. Alex captured your hand in his, pulling you in for a kiss. He nipped at your bottom lip playfully. Pulling back, you wink and rush off to the bathroom.

Even the bathroom had been redecorated. The Rhododendron bouquets were even in there. You picked up a frilly little soap from the red marbled glass dish on the sink. There was a knock on the door. You didn’t wait for him to ask. You flung open the door, pulling him in by his shirt, nearly ripping a button off his blazer. You crashed your lips into his. You slam him into the door as you unzip his pants. You hear him locking the door. He broke the kiss long enough to remove his shirt, exposing his well-chiseled chest and abs. His mouth collided with yours. His tongue invaded your mouth, licking at your lips. You could taste the red wine. If you didn’t know any better, you’d swear you were getting drunk off his kiss. Oh hell, you were. You had never felt so good. Alex paused his passion induced kiss to eye you.

”Åh Lille Mus. Denne kjole skal gå. Din krop vil være min. Jeg skal smag dig. Jeg må føle dig. Jeg skal være inde i dig.” His voice deep and demanding. **((Oh little mouse. This dress must go. Your body will be mine. I must taste you. I must feel you. I need to be inside you.))**

A low whimper came from you. Your stomach lurched. He fumbled with the zipper on your dress. You never felt him so turned on. You helped him by unzipping your dress for him. He pushed the straps off your shoulders allowing the dress to hit the floor. Alex curled his thick muscular arms around your legs, picking you up, slamming you into the adjacent wall with a thud. His cock at full attention teased the soft skin on your ass. You roll your hips, teasing the head. His mouth went straight for your neck. He nipped and sucked up your neck to your ear, trailing each bit with his tongue. He was lowly growling as he got to your ear. He took your lobe in his teeth, pulling it lightly.

”Are you ready, mus?” He whispered carnally. His warm breath swept across your ear, making you quiver and damn near cum right there. His tongue licked up your neck to your jawline.

”Mhm.” You whispered impatiently.

That’s all he needed to hear. Alex walked you to the sink counter and sat you down. You reach between you, grasping his enraged cock. You run your thumb over the very tip of his member. You wet your lips. His chest rumbled in a deep gravelly growl. You bring your hand to your mouth, sucking the pre-cum off of your thumb.

”Mmm, baby, you taste so good. Fuck me now.”

Alex sank his thick cock inside you. You became unhinged. You grind your hips on his shaft. He wanted to go slow, but with you milking his cock with your walls all he could do was pulverize your pussy. You put your arms around his neck to support yourself as he had both hands on your hips fucking you so animalistically. With each thrust that indescribable sound rumbled from him. That’s all you needed to hear. You roll your hips rhythmically with his, milking his sheath harder with each assault. His pace quickened. You felt his cock twitching inside you. Your senses become numb. A wave of excruciating pleasure rolled over you. You wrapped your legs around him tightly as you came down his thighs.

”Oh, Goddamnit Alex! Right there! Fuck!” You wailed. You bit down hard on his shoulder to muffle a high pitched squeal. Your nerves were alive. Alex grunted as your walls involuntarily contracted around his cock. He let out a loud sob as he coated your walls with his cum. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you into him. His cock still inside you. He didn’t want to let go. You didn’t either. You wanted this moment to last forever.

”Mus?”

”Yes, baby?” You replied. Your hand wandered to his hair. You curled your fingers around his long thick hair. You inhaled his scent. He was magnificent. You could never get enough of his manly smell. You noticed something. He was softly crying. ”What’s wrong Alex?” You pulled back from him, looking him in the eyes. You wiped the tears from his cheek and kissed him.

”I don’t know what I would do without you.” He buried his face in your neck.

”Me either baby. Me either.” You sighed and lightly scratched his back. ”I think we should head out. I’m sure Joe wants to close for the night.”

”No. It’s okay. I bought this place last week. He was having issues with the bank so I paid off the loan for him. We can stay as long as we want.” You felt his smile against your neck.

”Is that what you were hiding?”

”Well no. There’s more.” He chuckled.

”What!? What is it?” You exclaimed.

”Well, the night isn’t over yet. We have a few other places to go.” He pulled away and kissed your lips. ”Get dressed. We should really be going.”

”I just said that!” You smirked.

You both snicker. Alex slid on his pants, shirt, and jacket. He bent over, picking your dress up off the floor. ”I think we need something a bit more comfortable for you.” He slid the dress over you with ease. He slowly zipped you up, biting his bottom lip as your breasts get enveloped into your garment.

”Now Mr. Andersen. You keep giving me that look, I may have to ravish you soon. Think you are up for that challenge? Hmm?” You bit your lip.

”Oh yes, Mus. I am. But not at the moment. We don’t want to be late.” He pecked you on your nose. ”I’ll be waiting out here while you finish freshening up.” Alex went into the dining area.

You heard Joe yell something, then Alex yelled back, then a burst of boisterous laughter between all. All you could do was shake your head. You could only imagine what they were talking about. Maybe you didn’t want to. You shuddered at the thought. He wouldn’t tell Joe, would he? He probably did. That little fucker. You look at your image in the mirror. Ugh. What does he see? I’m glad he does, but what is it? He said he knew you were who he wanted to be with. Just by seeing me. How? I mean I always wanted to be with him, but just look at him. And don’t even get me started on his personality. You realized you had an inner monologue going on and snap out the trance-like state. Tears stained your cheeks. You threw some water on your face and cleaned up as best as you could. You went into the dining room only to see Joe and Alex sitting at the bar, drinking a beer and deep in conversation. You studied them for a moment. You memorize everything about it. How Alex was smiling and laughing. How his lips kissed the mouth of the bottle. How his accent slipped the more he drank. God that drove you wild. Slowly, you made your way to them. You reached for Alex’s shoulder, running a finger down his arms. He shivered.

”Hey, Mus. Ready to go?” He beamed.

”Yes, my love. Show me what else you have planned for tonight.” You leaned against his back, kissing jawbone lightly. He swiveled the chair around pulling you into a hug between his legs. This felt nice. It was warm. Inviting. Home. You sighed into his neck.

”You okay min elskede?” He softly kissed your forehead.

”Yes, Alex. I’m okay.” You hugged him tight one last time before letting go.

”Okay.” He eyed you suspiciously. ”If you say so.” He stepped down from the stool, taking your hand in his and made his way to the door. ”Have a good night Joe. Thanks for everything.” He waved and smiled. You were out of the door by the time Joe was able to answer. ”Did you have a good time tonight Lille Mus?”

”Yes. It was phenomenal. I think we almost broke the counter. I heard it crack a few times.” You both burst out in laughter.

”Shit, I thought I was the only one that heard that. I’ll have to call Joe tomorrow to get a repairman over here. Hopefully, it’s not broken. I thought maybe I broke your hip or something.” He grinned.

You slugged him on the shoulder. ”I’m not that delicate!” You huffed and pretended to pout.

”Aww, Mus. You know I am joking.” He said sticking out his bottom lip.

”I do.” You said and smiled. ”Where are we going? The car is over there.”

”To our other destination. I think you will like it. It’s only a short walk from here.”

No. It can’t be. Can it? Are we going… You stood there with your mouth agape. It was your old apartment. You hadn’t been here in at least two years.

”What are we doing here Alex?” You felt tears well up in your eyes.

”Well, I’m recreating our first date, so I thought I would see if the place was available for at least one night.” He looked at his feet shyly. ”And I found out it was empty, so I rented it for a few nights. It’s fully furnished. Do you want to go up?”

”Yes! Oh, Alex! Yes!” You jumped up and down excitedly. You heard him chuckle as he opened the door for you. It looked exactly the same. Well, except for a fresh coat of paint. ”Wow. It looks exactly like when I moved out.”

”Yeah. I was a bit shocked at that too.” He pulled the key out of his pocket as you ascended the stairs.

”Lord, I forgot what it was like walking these stairs too.” You huffed.

Alex unlocked the deadbolt, turned the handle and opened the door. The smell of blueberries filled the room. He remembered that too. You heard the door lock behind you. Alex pinned you to the wall in the hallway. He hungrily nipped at your neck. You gasped. It was all so unexpected. You loved it. It definitely reminded you of that first day. He had brought one of your legs up to get closer to you. Your hands found their way to his hair. You loved his hair. He loved his hair. He loved his hair being pulled. Played with. Petted. He pulled back, panting.

”I’m going to use the restroom Mus. I’ll be right back.” He softly kissed your lips. You moaned into his mouth. His tongue instinctively licked your lips at the vibration.

”Mkay. I’ll be waiting.”

You decided to check out the rest of the apartment. Everything looked the same. Almost. The furniture was in different spots in the living room, but other than that it was all the same. You decided to check out the bedroom. Okay, this was just creepy. It looked the same. Exactly the same. When did he have time for this? Did he do this? What the hell is going on? You went to the closet. Alex was right, you needed to get into more comfortable clothes. Inside was a few shirts, skirts, and pants. You took one of the oversized tees out, placing it on the bed. You stripped your dress letting it thud on the floor. Man, that thing was heavy. You removed your garter belt, heels, and stockings. You slipped the tee over your head. You decided to see how the bed felt. It was just as soft and warm as the one you previously had. You crawled in and got under the covers. You heard the toilet flush.

”Y/N? Where are you Lille Mus?” He called.

”In the bedroom.”

Alex came in and saw you in the tee and nothing else. He smirked. ”I see you found my shirts.”

”Your shirts?”

”Yes. I bought them yesterday. To have here for such occasions.” Slowly he walked to the bed. ”I bought you something new in there too.”

”Oh yes. I saw. They were perfect.”

He stripped. His toned arms flex as he removed his shirt. You bit your lip. His hands wandered down to his pants, unzipping and dropping them to the floor. The jangle of his belt buckle made music as it hit the floor. He slid off his boxers, releasing his semi-hard cock. He crawled into bed with you and laid down on his back. He reached up to pull you down to him. He wrapped his arms around you tight, kissing your forehead. Your head laid on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Alex was tracing small circles on your arm and playing with your hair in the other hand. You started to drift off.

”Min elskede?” He softly whispered.

”Hmm?” Barely making a sound.

”Why were you crying earlier?” He sighed.

You opened your eyes and looked to him. ”I was just wondering how you knew. How did you know you wanted me? I’m nothing special. I just don’t see it.” You put your head on his chest to hide the tears. It was no good. Tears stained his chest. ”I’m just so scared you will find someone better than me. Someone prettier. Someone thinner.” You started to sob.

”Sshh, baby stop. I saw myself in you. I saw what I always wanted. I wish I knew how to describe it better. You are for me, as I am for you. You are selfless. You would give up your entire world to make me or anyone else in your life happy. You are so special and you don’t even realize it. That is why I love you. That is why I chose you. You are beautiful inside and out.” His voice quivered. He placed his hand on your chin, making you look at him. His eyes were full of tears. You stretched up to kiss him.

”Jeg elsker også dig, Alex.”

You move up the bed to kiss him deeper. He put his hand on your leg, dragging you on top of him. He lifted your shirt over your head, exposing your supple breasts. His arms latch in your underarm. He rolled you over, his body heavy on yours. You didn’t care. His skin was smooth and hot to the touch. You dragged your nails down his arms. A low growl escaped him. His lips locked on yours. You part your lips, tongues crashing into one another. One hand skated up your side to your breast, cupping it, squeezing it. He pinched your nipple causing you to hiss in his mouth. He broke the kiss and looked you deep in your eyes. They were dark and lust filled. He pinched your nipple hard, making you wince. He had a devilish look about him. He took your nipple between his teeth, biting lightly. Your body writhed. He sucked your nipple into his mouth and began swirling his tongue around the sensitive area. You felt his cock grow against your thigh. You wrapped your legs around his waist allowing the enraged member to tickle your cunt. You buck your hips up, brushing the head against you. Alex reached between his legs and softly rubbed the head up and down your folds.

“Ah, Lille Mus. Du er så våd. Dette er min. Kun min.” He exclaimed in character. **((Ah little mouse. You are so wet. This is mine. All mine.))**

“Yes Ivar, my king. It is all for you.” You said breathlessly.

Ivar slid his cock up and down your pussy, teasing you. Your pussy dripping with cum. You wrapped your legs around him tighter, trying to make him enter you. Your body was aching. You grasped the nape of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He bit your bottom lip hard.

“Nej!” He barked. “I will take you when I want you. And not before.” Although he wasn’t sure if he could even hold out that long. He was ready to ravish you. He was ready to conquer what was his.

All you could do was whimper. His attention drew to your other breast. He sucked in that nipple, flicking and swirling his tongue over that sensitive bud. His other hand still on his cock, teasing you with it, rubbing your clit with the tip. You dug your nails deep into his back causing him to hiss. He bit your nipple hard. You tangled your hands in his hair and pulled tight. He hummed against your breast. Slowly he kissed up your chest to your neck. He bit your clavicle, pulling the skin with his teeth. His mouth fastens to your neck. The pain was so delectable. You throw your head back into the pillow. With one fluid motion, Ivar sank his cock deep inside you. He left you breathless. All you could do was gasp.

“Oh, my king. Like that! Right there! Oh, Gods!” Your voice hushed and raspy.

Ivar curled his hips upwards, brushing your g-spot over and over. He started grunting like an animal. He got on his knees, pulling you into him. His hips slam into yours. His cock balls deep inside you. He moved your hips and took his possession just the way he wanted. His pace was slow, yet rough. That indescribable sound echoed through his chest. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you cum all over his cock. Your body quivered and quaked. You could tell by the way he was moving he was about to unload. You squeezed your pussy walls hard around his thick member. You felt your body growing numb. A wave rolled over you again. You scream out in a loud raspy growl. Ivar plunged deeper, harder, faster. His pace grew erratic. Each thrust was followed by a grunt. A few more forceful thrusts and you felt him cum deep inside you. His torso spasmed as his cock twitched inside you. He fell on top of you and buried his face deep in your neck. He inhaled your scent as he lay there huffing.

“Du er så lækker min dronning. Så lækkert.” He licked right behind your ear, causing a small orgasm wave to run through you. He chuckled. “Still sensitive I see.” **((You are so delicious my queen. So delicious.))**

“Mhm. I think I’m going to be sore in the morning too.” You said giggling.

“Was I too rough this time?” Alex questioned.

“Oh, no baby. You are never too rough.” You kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Good.” He rolled over taking you with him. You placed your head on his chest again. His heart was racing. His arms wrapped around you tightly.

“So, what do you want to do next?” You raised a brow at him.

“You will see Mus. You will see.” He yawned.

You laid there in silence. Listening to his heart rate slow. His breaths grew shallow. Soon, Alex had drifted off to sleep. He lightly snored. Your eyes grew heavy. Slowly, you follow in his slumber.


End file.
